As the World Goes Round: A Series
by Scooby Wannabe
Summary: A prequel series to The Moment the World Stood Still. This documents the lives of the Scooby Gang for the next twenty years. It also tells of their children, and how they became "The Warriors".
1. Part One: All By Her Lonesome

As the World Goes Round

**Disclaimer**: _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel_ are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, David Greenwalt, UPN, the WB, blah, blah, blah…I don't own them. If I did, the whole thing would probably be way screwed up, even more than it is now (now being the aftermath of the finales of BTVS Season Six and A:TS Season 3). I DO, however, own Lexie, Joyce (Harris), Jake, Brennan, Gavin, Ciara, Marnee, Jenny (Harris), David, Liam (Angel--no not that Angel. Another one.), Doyle (Angel), Jesse Rupert (Harris--mostly Harris, huh?), Charlie, Ricky, Diana, Bruce Howard, and, well, whatever else you don't recognize in this story. If you want them (why, I can't imagine) all one must do is ask. I'm easy-going.

**Spoilers**: Up to Season Six of BTVS and Season Three of Angel. Except I chose to ignore some stuff. In my world Connor and Angel really do bond, there is no Angel/ Cordelia, Wesley is still good, and Spike didn't get...whatever he got, he's just chipped. Also I made Anya mortal again.

**Rating**: Some PG-13 for content and stuff. If that. Most of it could probably be rated G or PG.

**Summary**: The Scooby Gang settle down and start families of their own.

**Author's Note**: This is basically a fluff series. Now typically you won't see much of this from me as I believe a story lives for its plot. I started writing this after I finished the first draft of _The Moment the World Stood Still_. I had a lot of fun writing that one and it occurred to me, why not tell about some of the past of this strange family? You don't necessarily need to read this to read _The Moment the World Stood Still_. You don't have to continue on to that after you read this series (although I recommend one or the other). I just thought it would be fun to show that I wasn't lying in the story. They were all one big happy family. This just illustrates that.

**Author's Note Two:** This **_IS_** a series, but I'm going to archive it here in single story form. Mostly because I know that it's sometimes hard hunting around for the sequel to this and that. This is just to make it easier on all of you. So please keep in mind that this is not a continuing story but a series. One part might be set in 2005, then the next in 2012. It will also be longer between updates for this one, unless I get some real incentives in the form of reviews to work on this one.

**Feedback**: I won't beg...please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part One: All By Her Lonesome

_"In the end, you're always by yourself. You're all you've got. That's the point."_

—Whistler to Buffy, Becoming, Part Two

_Dear Diary, _

_I know that I once told Angel that strong was fighting; that it was every day. I used to live be that creed, it was the constant I believed in. I want to live up to my own standards but---it's just getting harder and harder to fight alone. _

_Angel. I wonder where he is. I'll never forget that last meeting I had with him. I bore my soul in his gentle embrace, pouring out all my fear and confusion about the paradise I had been ripped from and the world I had come back to. He wrapped those strong arms around me and held me against him as I cried. He was my strength for those brief moments, and I've carried that strength with me all these long years. When I started to leave he stopped me. His eyes were full of emotion. I hesitated. So much to say in that small amount of time, in those few short words. But it ended the same as it always did. With a painful last kiss, a lot of tears, and a goodbye. _

_That was four years ago. In the big picture Willow is always talking about four years doesn't seem like that much. I guess for Angel, him being about 250 or so, four years is like a day. But for me it's been forever. Forever since I've even seen him. _

_So much has changed here in good old Sunnydale. I wonder if he knows. I mean, I try to keep tabs with Cordy and Wes. I talk with them twice, maybe three times a year. And I know that at least one time it had to have been about something other than demons. Okay, so I don't know anything about anyone in Los Angeles. All I know is that they are all alive and pretty much happy. And maybe I'll see them soon. The entire gang from Sunnydale was invited to the wedding next month. Oh god, I still can't believe Cordelia and Wesley are getting married. And to each other! And here I thought some of Sunnydale's couples were forged in hell._

_So much changes. Four years ago we were all barely twenty-one, still children with a big scary world threatening our every move. And that was outside the Hellmouth. Four years ago was Anya and Xander's first attempt at a wedding. My light at the end of life's weary tunnel that flickered and nearly died. Four years ago, Willow was still with Tara. Tara, oh god, I still miss her so much. Four years ago, Willow went evil, forever scaring the innocence of my little redheaded friend. Four years ago, Dawn was a teenager, rebelling against every rule. Four years ago, I was sleeping with Spike... _

_In retrospect, I'm almost ecstatic that four years ago was, in fact, four years ago. So much pain and heartache was experienced then. It makes life seem so surreal now that everyone is happy now. _

_I can still vividly recall the day Oz came back. It was about eight months after Tara died. Willow was still living with Dawn and I, recovering from her trip to the dark side. It was a Saturday and the three of us were having a sappy movie fest. When the light rapping at the door began, Willow bolted to the front hall thinking that it was the pizza we had ordered earlier. Seconds later there was a loud bang. Dawn and I found them, sitting on the floor just inside the door grasping each other tightly. Oz just held Willow as she cried away all the hurt that she had gone through since he first left. I don't really know what happened after that, since Dawn and I made ourselves scarce the rest of the day. All I know is that two days later, Oz was all moved into Will's room. _

_It wasn't even a week later that Xander and Anya announced that they were having a baby. Anya, being her typical self, refused to have the wedding until after the pregnancy carried through. It sort of makes sense to me, but my heart broke for Xander, who was anxious to begin his family. I would have thought that Xander would have been terrified at the thought of having a child, but I guess the failure of his own parents was all he needed to be compelled to be a top contender for father of the year. I have to admit that it was very amusing watching him run around, searching for imformation, getting in discussions with women at the grocery store over the pros and cons of breast feeding. _

_The fall of 2003 was probably the most maddening period of time I've ever been put through, Hellmouth aside. Everyone was so excited when Anya gave birth to twin girls at the end of September, the first of what Spike affectionately calls "the Scrappies". As if the birth of Lexie and Joyce wasn't hectic enough, we had less than three weeks afterwards to get the wedding together. It was stressful enough, but well worth it. Anya was radiant. Xander was so excited, actually going through with it this time around. My favorite part had to be after the reception. I was dreading the subsequent cleaning when Oz bent down on one knee. Willow sobbed all through the proposal, and I must admit that my own eyes became a bit misty. The next month was spent planning their small beachside wedding and finding them their own happy home. Almost six months to the day later, Willow discovered she was pregnant with little Jacob. _

_All it took was four years. Four years saw the change of a small uncertain group of kids into the two brand new families that exist today. Xander and Anya work hard and share a happy life with their two angels. Oz and Willow live in paradise with Baby Jacob. Dawn is in ecstasy away at school. And I am alone. _

_In less than thirty-eight minutes it will be 2006. A whole new year. Another year of fighting. Another year of hurt. Another year alone. Another year without my Angel. _

_Buffy_

Buffy Summers slowly closed her diary and leaned back. The porch swing drifted slightly under the added weight. Buffy closed her eyes and curled her legs up, relishing the feeling as she swung freely under the night sky. She had declined Willow's invitation to come with her and Oz to a party being thrown by one of Willow's coworkers, not wanting to be a fifth wheel. Xander and Anya had also invited her to their house but Buffy could tell that it was only out of charity. Buffy knew Xander and Anya were trying to have another child and she didn't want to interrupt their plans. Dawn had gone to spend New Year's with some friends of hers from school and Buffy hadn't wanted to intrude. So there she was, curled up under her old baby blanket in her fluffy flannel pajamas on her porch swing ready to ring in the New Year with her diary and a thermos of hot chocolate. 

Buffy relaxed as she thought of what 2006 might bring. This year looked blessedly uneventful for the Slayer. The Hellmouth was still open and Buffy was slaying vampires and demons nightly, but she hadn't been up against an actual big bad in a couple years. Dawn had received a full scholarship to the University of Tennessee. It included everything, even gas for her car. Dawn's good fortune had allowed Buffy to go back to school herself. Buffy was currently working towards a degree in psychology while holding down her new job as a counselor at a crisis management center. All in all it seemed like it was going to be a relaxing year, aside from school. Buffy was glad. She was in desperate need of a relaxing year. 

Buffy shivered as a cool breeze blew through the night. She pulled the blanket tightly around her and sighed as the fluffy cloth caught her body heat and warmed her with it. She closed her eyes as a calming peace fell over her. She felt better than she had in years. The swing began to rock a bit more and Buffy softly whimpered, willing it not to stop. It didn't. Little by little Buffy noticed that instead of slowing down, the swing was actually picking up speed. Almost as if someone were pushing it. 

Buffy's eyes flew open as she shot to her feet. She looked at the person standing behind the swing, her mouth agape in shock. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he smiled at her. "You looked so peaceful sitting there and I couldn't find it in my heart to disturb you." 

Buffy looked into the smiling face of Angel. He looked the same as he always did. His hair was combed a bit differently but he was dressed completely in black. The only difference Buffy could really register was that he was smiling. Something she hardly knew him to do. 

Buffy shook her head, confusion overcoming all other emotion. "Angel...what are you doing here?" 

Angel's smile vanished and he bit his lip, uncertainly. After a moment's contemplation, he walked around the swing and to her side. He reached down and took Buffy's right hand in his left and then simply lifted her hand to his chest. 

Buffy let her hand rest on his chest for a few moments while she watched Angel in confusion. Then she felt it. The gentle thumping. "Oh, my god." 

"It happened just after I killed a Taranct demon," Angel said as he placed his hand over hers. Buffy could only stare at his chest as his voice washed over her. "The one I fought was trying to raise this demon-god that would have basically destroyed the world. Afterwards I started to feel lightheaded and…I passed out." 

Buffy bit her lip and smiled as a thousand reactions and feelings battled inside her. "You fainted?" 

Buffy watched in amazement as she saw Angel blush for the first time. He shrugged, embarrassed. "I don't know why. The next day I woke up in my bed gasping for breath. Wesley, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Connor were there. They had found me in the alley. Alive. I'm not a vampire. I…well, I still have some of my vampiric strength and healing abilities, but...I'm human." 

Buffy struggled for control as she looked into his chocolate eyes. "Why…why are you here?" 

"Because I'm human," Angel replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm living my life, my reward. But I'm not interested in living it without you. I love you." 

"Angel, I'm not…" Buffy started to argue. Angel pulled her to him, silencing her mouth with his. The kiss was deep but soft, everything their love was. When it ended, Buffy laid her head against his chest and listened, her doubts and fears melting away. "I love you, too. Only you." 

"There is so much to tell you," Angel sighed as he pulled away from her. "So much has changed. It's been four years." 

"Four years? Four years is nothing." Buffy grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. She looked into his eyes. "We can make up for it. We have all the time in the world. Stay? Please, just stay?" 

Angel looked at her for a moment then smiled. "Forever."


	2. Part Two: Carrying Heavy Burdens

**Part Two:  Carrying Heavy Burdens**

"We're supposed to decide what we want to do with our lives. And I just realized that that's what I want to do. Fight evil, help people. I mean, I-I think it's worth doing. And I don't think you do it because you have to. It's a good fight, Buffy, and I want in."

-Willow, Choices

"Okay so now we just wait a minute.  If it's negative, it will be pink.  But, if it's blue…"  Willow Rosenberg Osbourne watched nervously as her best friend paced the length of the large living room back and forth.

"It can't be blue," Buffy Summers said, yet again.  She stopped pacing and began to wring her hands.  "Willow, I can't be a mother.  I…I'm a killer."

Willow walked over to her friend.  She placed her hands firmly on the woman's shoulders and looked her in the eye.  "Buffy, you are not a killer.  You are the Slayer.  You are a protector.  If anything, you are a mother to the world for you're the reason we're all alive."

Buffy shook her head and looked down.  "But I am.  Every living thing I've ever been in charge of has either died from neglect or is permanently messed up."

"Dawn seems to think you were a great mother," Willow pointed out.

"I'm not Dawn's mother, I'm her sister!" Buffy shouted.  "Plus Dawn was basically already raised.  If I have a baby, I get it from scratch.  What if I mess it up?"

"Buffy, you'll be fine," Willow smiled and pulled her friend in for a hug.  "I can't think of anyone who would be a better mother."

"That's easy," Buffy grinned as she broke their hug.  "You are."

Willow laughed and turned as they heard the timer go off.  She raced to the bathroom, returning a few moments later.  Willow held the small test out before her.  She glanced at the box then analyzed it more closely.

Buffy watched, terrified, as her friend's face fell.  "Oh god, oh god, oh god.  What is it?"

Willow glanced up sheepishly.  "Buffy, what would you honestly say if I were to tell you it was negative?"

Willow's words hit Buffy like a ton of bricks.  She stared at her friend for a moment, then turned away.  Her eyes filled with tears and she glanced down as they fell down her cheeks.  "Negative, huh?  Well, I guess I…I don't have to worry about that.  No babies for Buffy.  No little boy or girl to hug and love and call my own, huh?"

Willow grinned at Buffy mischievously.  "I was just wondering…'cause it's positive!"

Buffy stared at the beaming Willow.  She grabbed the test out of the redhead's hands and gazed down at the beautiful blue line that appeared before her.  She started crying again, but from relief and joy.  Willow danced happily beside her.  "I'm going to be an aunt!  I'm going to be an aunt!"

Buffy pushed her playfully away.  "Not now you aren't!  How could you do that to me?"

"You were being mopey.  Babies are happy, not mopey!  Besides see how you really feel?"  Willow wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.  "All you have to do now is tell Daddy!"

"Oh, god."  Buffy sat down on the couch as she stared at Willow wide-eyed.  "What am I going to tell Angel?  I mean, we didn't plan this.  We haven't even discussed anything permanent.  But this…"

"Hey," Willow said softly.  "Angel will love this.  You know how happy he is when Connor comes to visit.  Cordy always said he was great with Connor the two seconds he was a baby.  And this will be his child with you.  One that you can completely raise to adulthood yourselves."

"He's coming over tonight," Buffy glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.  "Make that in ten minutes."

Willow grinned again and grabbed for her purse.  "Then I'll get out of your way."

Buffy's eyes went even wider.  She jumped up 

and grabbed Willow's arm.  "What?!  No!  You can't leave me!"

"Buffy, you'll be fine," Willow laughed.  "Now listen.  I'll call Dr. Reed and make you an appointment for Monday."

"An appointment for what?"  The women turned to see Angel standing in the doorway, a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand.  

Buffy collapsed back down on the sofa.  Willow smiled uneasily at Angel then started for the door.  "Oh, hi Angel.  I have to…go.  And do…things.  'Cause of the baby…my baby!  'Cause I have a baby!  And I need to go now and do things…for my baby!  Um, Buffy, call me later?"

Willow practically ran from the house, not waiting for an answer.  Buffy didn't even notice.  She stared at the man in the doorway who looked at the slamming door and then to his girlfriend.  "I think I'm confused."

Buffy looked down at her hands and struggled not to cry.  Angel saw the tears in her eyes and dropped the roses to the floor, fearing the look in her eyes.  He rushed across the room and took a seat beside her on the couch.  "Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Angel…we need to talk," Buffy choked out.

"Buffy, don't worry," Angel grabbed her hand and brushed feather-light kisses over her fingers.  "Whatever it is, we'll deal."

"Angel," Buffy looked up into his eyes.  "I'm pregnant."

Angel's mouth fell open.  He stared at Buffy, unable to say anything for several minutes.  "What?"

Buffy frowned and looked away.  "I know.  I'm sorry.  It didn't really occur to me to take anything.  I mean, I wasn't used to worrying about it."

"Pregnant?" Angel repeated looking off into space.

"I don't expect anything," Buffy told him, tars falling down her cheeks.  "It's only right that you know.  But I am going to have this child and…"

Angel grabbed her and spun her around in his arms.  He beamed at her before crushing her to him.  "Oh, Buffy!  This is…oh, god!  I love you!"

She pulled back and hopefully smiled at him.  "You're not angry?"

Angel stared at her in wonder.  "How could I be angry?" He lowered his hand and placed it over her stomach reverently.  "It's a baby.  Our baby."

Buffy closed her eyes and placed her hand over her love's.  Then with her other hand, she pulled his head down for a kiss.

After a moment he pulled away.  He reached into his coat pocket and drew something out.  "I wanted to wait until the right moment.  I think I've been carrying this around with me forever."

Angel clasped her left hand in his and slid down onto the floor on one knee.  Buffy raised her free hand to her mouth.  Angel smiled at her and opened the box.  Inside was a Claddaugh ring.  The ring was gold and in the middle was a large heart-shaped diamond.

Angel watched her expression and smiled.  "Buffy, I love you more than life itself.  You are my lifeline, my reason to exist.  Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Unable to speak, Buffy nodded.  Angel slipped the ring onto her finger and then pulled her onto the floor with him.

**~~~**

Buffy smiled at her friends as they assembled in her living room.  Everyone that had been available had come.  Spike, Connor, Willow, Xander, Oz, Anya, Gunn, and Fred all piled into the small room.  Most of them were beaming at Buffy and Angel.

Buffy laughed at the looks on their faces.  "Well, I guess you know why we asked you all to come over."

Xander grinned and pointed to the redhead across the room.  "Like Will could keep her mouth shut."

Willow blushed furiously and buried her face in her hands.  "Sorry, Buffy."

"It's no big," Buffy smiled, trying to reassure her embarrassed friend.

"I guess I'm the only one out of the bloody loop," Spike muttered as he rolled his shoulders. 

Fred giggled.  "Buffy's pregnant!"

"Oh, I see," Spike said, with an eyebrow raised.  He studied the Slayer as she settled herself into Angel's lap.  "Guess Peaches can't keep it in his pants.  Never really could."

"Spike…" Angel growled.

"Angel, please," Buffy placed a hand on her fiancé's chest.  "He's my friend."

"So, Buff, anything to tell us besides Ex-Dead-Boy Junior?" Xander asked anxiously.

"Well, actually, yes," Buffy grinned.  "There are a couple of things we want to talk to you about.  Angel and I are getting married and…"

"Yes!  I knew it!" Willow raised her arms into the air and twirled around in joy.  She then faced Xander and Oz and held out her hand.  "Pay up!"

Xander scowled and pulled out his wallet.  He and Oz both handed Willow a fifty-dollar bill.  Xander looked to Angel and grimaced.  "Congrats Ex-Dead-Boy.  I guess it was too much to hope that you would move in together before announcing life-long plans."

"Well, actually, I'm moving down next week," Angel grinned at the boy.

Willow groaned and immediately handed the money she had just received to Xander.  The dark-haired man yelped in triumph.

"Well," Buffy frowned at her friends, "like I was saying, we haven't set the date yet, but…"

"You should wait until after the baby is born," Anya told the blonde matter-of-factly.  "You can fit into your dress then."

"We are," Angel replied.  "The baby is due at the end of August.  We'll probably have the wedding in mid-to-late-September."

"What we really wanted to talk to you all about, though, is something we all probably should have discussed before the twins were born," Buffy sighed.  "I guess there's just no putting it off now."

"Is this the part where we discuss whether we all should continue fighting the forces of darkness," Connor smirked.  "I'm not going to.  It's my mission.  But Dad, I want Buffy to stop right now."

Angel regarded his son then nodded.  "Oh, she'll be stopping.  From now until at least after the baby is born."

"Good," Connor breathed out in relief.  "I will not have any brother or sister of mine destroyed by some demon before I get the chance to spoil them."

Buffy laughed in spite of herself.  Then she turned to the rest of the group.  "Connor has basically summed up the reason for this meeting.  We have children now.  Can we continue to fight?  And, more importantly, should we?"

"It's a legitimate question," Oz said slowly, considering the topic.  "If we keep fighting, we run the risk of eventually bringing our kids into this way of life."

"And don't forget the whole suddenly-orphaned-if-we-happen-to-die thing," Xander muttered.

"Well, there are those things," Gunn said.  "But then there's the none-of-us-fight-and-the-whole-world-including-your-children-get-sucked-into-hell thing."

Everyone nodded and sat in silence.  They didn't want to give up fighting.  It was their reason to live, what they were born to do.  If they refused to defend the world from the demons, anything could happen.  Anything could happen to their children.

"I think," Oz began slowly, "that the only way to protect our children from the evil of this world…is to make sure they are safe from it ourselves."

"But by continuing they will be placed on the front lines," Anya countered.  She sighed and rolled her eyes at the group.

"By not fightin', all we do is create the possibility that the kids will be harmed," Fred pointed out.  "We have responsibilities to them, to each other, and to the world.  I don't see how we can stop."

"Well, if we go on, what should we do with the kids?" Gunn asked, nodding pointedly to the back of the room where his and Fred's young son, Charlie, was curled up next to Joyce, Lexie, and Jake, all four fast asleep.  "Do we teach them to defend themselves, or what?"

Xander gawked at him.  "You want to teach my two-year-old daughters to fight demon?  What are you going to do?  Use Jake as bait while Lexie teaches vampires to play house?"

"Well, I was raised fighting demons," Connor reminded the group.  He saw Angel bite his lip in the corner of his eye and gave him a small smile.  "It wasn't the best way to grow up, but it is the best way to keep them safe."

Willow chewed on her lip, deep in thought.  "Why can't we keep them separate?  We have our daily lives and we have our nightly lives.  Couldn't we keep them away from everything?"

 "That's not really fair to them," Fred said and sighed.  "They deserve to know, 'specially if they run the chance of being…more than normal."

Buffy looked up with stern eyes.  "No!  This child will be normal.  so help me god, this child will live a normal life…sorta."

"Well, you could pretend none of it exists until their old enough to deal with it all," Spike suggested.  "Little tykes shouldn't have to go through too much too soon.  But will you still let me be around the little Scrappies?"

Everyone turned and stared at the bleached blond.  Spike cocked his head and looked back at the group.  "What?"

"You're…" Willow began then shook her head.  "Never mind."

"Actually, I think we could make that work," Dawn said loudly, trying to break the stupor that had settled around the room.  "We've all done it before.  Buffy was the Slayer for years before Mom found out.  As far as I know, none of your parents are aware of your nightly activities.  Letting them live normal lives while we live our slightly abnormal lives can be hard."

"And then do what when they're older?" Oz asked.

"Let's get them to older before we actually start wondering about that," Buffy smirked.  "The question is, can we do it?"

"The bigger question is can we not?" Xander summed up.  

Willow stood.  "I told you before that it's a good fight.  That I want in.  I still want in."

"Strong is fighting," Angel smiled at the blonde in his lap.

Buffy nodded.  "Then we fight."


	3. Part Three: Wedding Blues

**Part Three:  Wedding Blues**

****

**Cordelia**:  _"What are the odds of any of us actually finding someone out there who can deal with the kind of stuff we have to deal with? I don't know. Maybe we are meant..."_

**Wesley**_: "For each other?"_

**Cordelia**_: "Actually I was gonna say 'to be alone.' But what the heck?"_

-**Billy**   

Willow pushed aside the flap that covered the opening and walked into the small tent.  She smiled as she spied her oldest friend sitting at the small table in the middle of the tent, the man trying hard to calm the wriggling baby in his arms.  She shook her head and walked over to the woman standing in front of the full length mirror.  "Nervous?"

Buffy studied the image the mirror revealed to her.  Willow was radiant, decked out in the green bridesmaid dress that set her hair and eyes off.  But Buffy didn't even recognize herself.  She looked so different.  She still carried some of the weight from her pregnancy.  The flowing lacy dress was cut to hide the excess weight and she looked good.  The thing that made her unrecognizable was her eyes.  They were filled with fear, fear that this would fail again, that she wouldn't be able to make this work.  Buffy sighed, remembering the hurt that ripped through her every time they failed.  This time it wouldn't just be her and him in hurt.  They had Brennan to think about.  

Buffy turned and nodded at her friend.  "Only in the terrified sense."

"Don't be scared, Buff.  I think Brennan is able to smell the fear."  Xander smiled from his seat, the small infant relentlessly squirming in his arms.  

Willow laughed and reached for the baby.  Xander deposited the boy in her arms and watched as Willow swooped him around in her arms, making baby noises.  "Hi, Brennan.  Hello.  You look so good.  Smile.  Mommy and Daddy are getting married.  That's it.  Smile for Aunt Willow."

The baby cooed happily and settled into the redhead's arms.  Xander snorted loudly as he tugged on the collar of his tux.  "He won't do that for me.  Be honest Will, are you working the mojo on Ex-Dead-Boy Jr.?"

Buffy didn't hear Willow's reply.  She lost herself in her fears as she stared at her reflection.  Brennan had been born two weeks ago and Buffy was already loving motherhood.  Angel was an amusing father, worrying over every small detail and barely letting the baby out of his sight.  Buffy knew it was just a reaction to what had happened with Connor but she still found it funny.  The real surprise had been how protective Connor was of Brennan.  The young man was in awe of his younger brother.  Both boys were her and Angel's responsibility now, and Buffy feared she couldn't handle that task.

"Right, Buff?"  Xander jabbed Buffy in the side, breaking her musings.  

"Wh—oh, yeah.  Right."  Buffy looked up into the face of her friend and nodded.

Xander raised an eyebrow at her.  "Wow, Buff, what's the dire?  This is a happy day."

Buffy was about to reply when she heard music begin to play outside.  Willow squealed and grabbed Brennan's bag and carrier.  "That's me and Bren!  Now remember, Angel, Dawn, and Connor are already under the tree with the priest. Brennan and I'll be up front with the rest of the gang.  Xander, you know your part.  Good luck!"

Willow disappeared out of the tent with the baby.  Xander gave Buffy a playful poke and held out his arm.  "Ready, Mademoiselle?"

Buffy gave her friend a fake smile and took Xander's proffered arm.  They waited for the tune to switch to that of Buffy's chosen march, then they started out of the tent.  The sky outside shined a bright blue, unmarred by clouds.  The hillside, just outside of Sunnydale was still flushed green, even though autumn had officially begun.  The trees' emerald leaves still hung bright from its branches.  The small gathering of people under the shade of the tree turned.  Buffy smiled at the familiar faces of her closest friends.  They all beamed back at her, the sun lighting all of their faces except for Spike, who stood under the shaded protection of a smaller tent.  The crowd parted and Buffy began her walk.

The moment her eyes found his, her fears left her.  The lilting music of the lone cello sang to her soul as her feet started taking her closer and closer to him.  Finally, after an eternity that took just seconds, she was at his side.  He looked into her eyes and smiled.

The priest took his position in front of them and began to speak.  "We gather here today under these trees and this sky to witness and celebrate the marriage of Angel and Buffy.  True marriage is more than the joining of two persons in the bonds of matrimony.  In its right relation it is the uniting of two souls already attuned to each other.  When such a true bond already exists between a man and a woman, it is proper that this commitment be shared with their friends, their family.  Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but I would ask instead if she has come with her true family's blessing."

Xander took Buffy's arm from his and offered her hand to Angel.  "On behalf of Buffy's family, I offer our blessing."

As Angel took Buffy's hand in his, an understanding passed between him and Xander.  Angel smiled and nodded.  Xander kissed Buffy on the cheek then took his place beside Willow.

The priest continued his ramblings as the couple retreated into a world where only they existed.  They listened to the man, never taking their eyes from one another.  "Buffy Anne Summers, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage?  Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Buffy smiled.  "I will."

The priest turned to Angel.  "Geraldo Angel, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage?  Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Angel gazed into his love's hazel eyes, barely able to find the breath to speak.  "I will."  He dropped Buffy's hand and held his right hand out to her.  "Will you, Buffy Anne Summers, take my hand and explore with me the limitless wonders of this world?  Will you live with me to the fullest, for all the days of our lives?"

Buffy took his hand in her left and looked him in the eye.  "I will."

Angel smiled then turned to the man slightly behind him.  Connor grinned and reached into his jacket pocket.  He handed his father the small circle of gold.  Angel turned back to Buffy and slid the ring on her finger.  "Then I, Angel, offer to you, Buffy, all that I am and all that I may become. With this ring, I thee wed."

Buffy smiled down at the ring then held out her own right hand.  "Will you, Geraldo Angel, take my hand and explore with me the limitless wonders of this world?  Will you live with me to the fullest, for all the days of our lives?"

Angel nodded eagerly and slipped his left hand into hers.  "I will."

Buffy turned and grabbed the ring that Dawn already had out and waiting.  Buffy took Angel's hand and slid the ring onto his finger.  "Then I, Buffy, offer to you, Angel, all that I am and all that I may become. With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest began to talk again.  "Circles represent eternity, and though our lives are finite, love is everlasting, the creative force that binds us together, the force that gives new life.  The blessings of the wind upon these rings and your love, that you share your lives together.  The blessings of fire upon these rings and your love, that you share your passion and spirits.  The blessings of the earth upon these rings and your love, that you share health and prosperity.  The blessings of water upon these rings and your love, that you share love and compassion.

"Since Angel and Buffy have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, their family, I now declare they are husband and wife.  The spirit of life is around us in the blue sky, the feel of the wind, the taste of the water and the fresh smells of the earth. May this mysterious spirit enter your bodies, fill your hearts and bless you.  Congratulations.  Angel, you may kiss your bride."

Angel pulled Buffy towards him.  As their lips met, the group exploded into cheers around them.  Buffy and Angel never even noticed.  


	4. Part Four: Little Accidents

**Part Four:  Little Accidents**

"We'll get through this, I promise. The vampire/demon/biker posse, that's the easy part. The part that scares me is all the questions. Why is the sky blue? Why do people get sick? Why is there always pigs' blood in the fridge? I don't have all the answers. Well, I do to that last one."

**—Angel, Dad**

Buffy smiled as the front door of the Osbourne residence swung open.  Willow stood before her.  Buffy's smile vanished.  "Willow?  What's wrong?"

"You look terrible," Anya told the redhead as she looked Willow up and down.  "You're skin is all sallow and white.  And your breath is horrible."

Willow sighed as she put a hand over her mouth.  "Sorry, guys, but I don't think I can come with you.  I'm not feeling too perky."

"But you have to come," Anya insisted.  "Xander has to go to work and the doctor scares me.  Her magicks are mean and cruel.  I can't go alone.  I need you.  The baby is to complete its gestation before next month.  I need you with me."

Buffy gave Anya a pointed look before turning her attention back to Willow.  She furrowed her brow as worry began to knot in her stomach.  "What's wrong, Will?  Still have that bug from last week?"

"Yeah," the redhead nodded, exhausted.  "I can't seem to keep anything down.  I'm tired all the time and my back is killing me.  I think it might be a virus from the school but I can't seem to shake it."

 Buffy shrugged, concerned for her long-time friend.  She also understood what Willow was going through.  "I think I actually might be coming down with the same thing.  Although, Doctor Reed said that the back pain and fatigue are probably just left-over joys from giving birth."

Anya studied Buffy for a moment.  With a quick glance down to her very large stomach, her eyes widened.  "Uh, Willow, when is the last time you menstruated?"

"What?" Willow asked, annoyed and confused.  "Anya, why would you want to know that?  I understand that you haven't been human that long, but…"

"Oh, my god!" Buffy shouted as she happily looked from a smiling Anya to a grumpy Willow.  Buffy pulled her bewildered friend into a crushing hug.

"Uh, Buffy, did I miss something?" Willow asked, puzzled.

"Willow, we think you're pregnant!" Buffy squealed happily.

"What?" Willow cried as her face went ashen.  "No.  I can't be.  Because of Jake, Oz and I haven't had the chance to…but, oh, there was that day right after you were married and…oh god!"

Buffy bit her lip nervously.  "What's the verdict?  Good?  Bad?  Willow?"

"I just…I haven't even thought about it," Willow admitted.  She stared down at Anya's pregnancy and slowly a smile started to appear on her face.  "I guess…no, I know…it's perfect.  Of course, good!"

Buffy and Anya exchanged a look before the two women embraced Willow joyfully.  Upon ending the hug, Anya pulled her cell-phone out of her purse.  "Hello?  This is Mrs. Harris.  Yes, what is Dr. Reed's schedule like today?  Would it be possible to schedule an exam at the same time as mine?  One-fifteen.  Yes, I'll hold."

"What are you doing?" Willow hissed at Anya.

"I'm going in for my appointment, Buffy's going in for her check-up," Anya said with a shrug.  "You might as well go on in for a…Hello?  Yes.  No, friend of mine.  Possibly pregnant.  Well…I don't know.  Could you hold on for a moment, please?"  Anya placed a hand over the mouth of the phone and turned her attention to Willow.  "Last period began when?"

"I, uh…well, now that I think about it, I think it was about seven weeks ago," Willow replied sheepishly.  "I've been a bit busy and I guess I just never noticed."

"Seven weeks," Anya repeated into the phone.  "Yes?  Perfect!  One o'clock then.  Thank you."

Buffy watched as Anya clicked the phone off and dropped it into her large purse.  "I guess that went well.  I thought my appointment was at one."

"They said they could take us all," Anya replied.  "Not many pregnant women in Sunnydale, I guess."

**~~~**

"Ladies, please make yourselves comfortable."  Buffy, Anya, and Willow all took seats in front of Dr. Reed's desk.  Each of the women had already been examined and now waited impatiently for the news of Willow.  Dr. Reed, a very pleasant woman in her late forties, smiled at them all across her desk.  "I expected you would want to come in together.  Who would like to go first?"

Buffy and Anya immediately pointed to an anxious looking Willow.  Dr. Reed smiled.  "I also assumed as much.  Mrs. Osbourne is pregnant and in her second month."

The three women squeaked in excitement.  Buffy grabbed Willow's hand as the witch beamed happily.  "I knew it!"

Dr. Reed grinned back at the trio.  "Judy will have all your papers and pre-natal necessities at the desk when you check out.  The pregnancy is progressing normally and, from what I can see, you will soon be the mother of another healthy child."

"Me next," Anya volunteered.

Dr. Reed nodded at her.  "Anya, you're progressing normally.  The baby should be here sometime within the next three to four weeks.  I do wish you would reconsider your decision to give birth at home.  It is much safer at the hospital."

"Last time I gave birth in that place, a nurse almost suffocated one of my daughters," Anya retorted icily.  "I do not doubt you, doctor, but I can not trust my child to those other inadequate morons.  I can depend on my midwife and friends."

Dr. Reed nodded in defeat.  She looked down at her desk a moment before raising her gaze to Buffy.  "Now to you Mrs. Angel."

"Me?" Buffy asked, a little surprised.  "You told me in the exam room that I should be all healed up."

"You are healed, but I did happen to notice something else."  Dr. Reed sighed then looked Buffy in the eye.  "Buffy you and Geraldo were married about six weeks ago, correct?  That's quite close to Brennan's birth date.  I assume that you and Mr. Angel honeymooned?"

"Yes, we went to Ireland," Buffy answered, her concern growing more and more evident.  "Doctor, is something wrong?"

Dr. Reed's mouth twitched slightly.  "I'm afraid that that will depend greatly on your own point of view.  Do you recall the warnings I gave you about the time after giving birth?"

Buffy racked her brain, silently going over all of the information she had gone over about the time post-birth.  Not being able to think of a warning she might have ignored, Buffy began to panic.  "Which ones?"

Dr. Reed smiled, thoroughly amused.  "The one about it being easier to become pregnant again the following couple of months."

As realization slowly dawned in Buffy's eyes, she started to slouch.  She didn't want to believe it.  "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," Dr. Reed grinned widely.  Across from her the blonde woman slumped in her seat.  Willow and Anya's eyes widened as they caught on to what was happening.  Dr. Reed chuckled.   "You have pulled, what my colleagues and I like to call, a 'Myrtle, the stay-pregnant turtle.'  You are due roughly around the same time as Mrs. Osbourne."

"Wow, Buffy," Anya said, barely containing her laughter.  "Good timing."

Buffy shut her eyes and buried her face in her hands.  "Oh, god."

"Okay, don't panic," Willow said soothingly to her friend.  She grabbed Buffy's hand and held it tightly.  "You and Angel already decided you wanted more kids, right?  Just look at it as a jump-start.  And we'll be pregnant together.  Yay!"

"This is…strange," Buffy admitted as she straightened.  She wasn't upset, just confused and a bit frightened.  But beginning to feel a familiar glow of joy.  "Not bad news, but…oh, god.  What am I going to tell Angel?"

"My suggestion?" Anya raised her eyebrows playfully.  "_'Oops.'  'Surprise.'  'You bastard.'  'How could you?' _ And don't forget _'ever hear of an accident?'_"

Dedicated to my mom, the ultimate Myrtle.


	5. Part Five: What's In a Name?

****

**Part Five:  What's in a Name?**

_"It's a good name...not Irish, but...."_

**—Angel, A New World**

"Here's one.  Rian?" Buffy asked as she looked up from the book in front of her.  The other three people in the room looked up at her from their own books thoughtfully.

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon.  The December chill crept in everywhere.  Because Anya was almost a week overdue, Buffy, Angel, Willow, and Oz had made no plans for that night.  Instead, they had all gathered at Angel and Buffy's.  Angel had built a cozy little fire to flush out the cold the rain had brought with it.  The four expecting parents had curled up on the floor with the worn copies of their baby name books, intent upon finding the perfect names for their offspring.

Willow slowly nodded.  "I like it.  It has a nice ring to it.  What does it mean?"

Angel glanced up from his own book.  He grinned at Buffy.  "It means king."

Oz frowned.  "Well, I don't know.  I mean, you name the first one 'sorrow' then the next one 'king'?  Seems a bit one-sided."

Buffy scowled.  "Point taken." She looked back down at her book.  "How about…Liam?"

"No way," Angel said immediately.  He looked at Buffy calmly.  "Just forget about it."

Buffy stuck out her lip in a mock pout.  "Why not?  It wouldn't be the baby's real name.  It would be his nickname, short for William.  I think it's pretty."

Angel shook his head no.  "There is no way, Buffy.  I won't have it.  That name has no good meaning."

"But…" Willow began, then hesitated, afraid to share what she knew.  After a moment of deliberation she decided her best friend had the right to know the truth.  "But Angel…when you lost your soul, Giles had me help him research you.  He studied the more sordid doings of Angelus but…I read about you as a human.  Your real name, that is your name as a human, was Liam.  Wasn't it?"

Buffy gasped.  In all the years they had known each other, Angel had told her very little about his past.  Buffy had never pressed it, knowing that it was a very painful subject for her love, but she had longed for insight into how her husband came to be who he was.  "Angel…"

Angel sighed.  He never wanted Buffy to know his past sins, fearing that she would leave him.  But he knew that he could no longer keep her from the truth if her redheaded friend knew it herself.  "Buffy, as a human, the first time around, I wasn't…I wasn't a saint.  I was pretty much a drunken, whoring, no-good lout.  That was who Liam was.  I don't think that name means much.  Do you?"

Buffy was silent for a moment.  She lowered her head to process her lover's words.  When she looked back up, her eyes were resolved.  "We have our boy name."

"Buffy, no!" Angel stressed.  "I was hoping that maybe you'd like to name our next son after a friend of mine.  You met him once, and I told you about him a little while back.  Remember Doyle?"

"Angel, as much as I would love to honor your friend, I want to name our son after you."  Buffy closed the book of Irish male names and tossed it aside.  "It is perfect.  And I'm not giving in.  William Angel is the name of our next son.  Willow, what was his father's name?

The redhead's eyes widened.  She could now see that she had created a huge problem between her friends.  She silently cursed herself.  "Well, Buffy, I think that Angel…"

"Willow," Buffy murmured threateningly.  

Willow grimaced.  "His father's name was Gillis."

"Well, then, William Gillis Angel it is," Buffy smiled.

Angel looked up at Buffy angrily.  "Buffy, I would very much like to honor my father.  Gillis would make a fine middle name, but I refuse to name any son of mine Liam.  It would be a disgrace to the child.  Would you please consider naming our next son Allen Francis?  For me?"

"Angel…" Buffy sighed.  "Let's not argue.  Willow, did you find any names for a boy?"

"Yes, yes I did!"  Willow nodded, eager to change the subject.  She glanced at Oz, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.  Willow scowled at him.  "My favorite name is Feivel."

Buffy furrowed her brow.  "Like the mouse?"

Oz and Angel both burst out laughing at the horrified look on Willow's face.  The redhead blushed furiously as she realized why the name had sounded familiar.  "Well, then no.  I…um…I also liked Jeremiah, David, Samuel, and Caleb.  And would you two shut up?!"

Oz and Angel fell silent as Willow and Buffy glared at them.  Angel, pushing away the urge to snort, smiled at Willow.  "Those are all good names.  Great choices, Will."

Oz grinned wickedly at his wife and nodded.  "I agree.  If I can add a few of my own, I'd say we have our boys' names list.  I like Gideon, Joseph, Levi, and Ethan."

"Not Ethan!" Angel, Buffy, and Willow shouted together, wide-eyed.

"Ohhh-kay," Oz drawled as he looked at him questioningly.  It took him a moment to realize why they were so against the name.  "Oh, right!  Sorry, my bad.  Memory is starting to falter."

"Let's just move on," Willow said sourly.  "I like all the others, so we have our boy list.  Let's switch to girls.  My favorites are Arlys, Sharayah, Karmia, and Nedira."

Buffy raised her eyebrows.  "Interesting names Willow."

"Well," Willow frowned, "if your names have to be Irish then mine can be Jewish."

Oz grimaced as he looked over his wife's shoulder at her list of names.  "I tend to agree with Buffy, Wills.  Those are pretty extreme names.  I was thinking more along the lines of Rebecca, Rosana, Hannah, or Marina."

"Oz, I want my baby's name to mean something," Willow sighed.  She glanced up to see Buffy and Angel looking at the pair, concerned.  "Besides, my aunt's name was Nedira.  We called her Neddy."

"I don't know, Will," Oz replied honestly.  He glanced at the other couple.  "What do you two have?"

Buffy flipped her book shut, still feeling a bit frustrated.  "Well, I have a whole list of girl names.  Unfortunately, they're not Irish."

Angel forced back the urge to growl.  "Buffy, we've been over this.  We don't have to have Irish names for our children.  It's just something I thought would be nice.  It is a part of their heritage."

"Well, cultureless-American is part of their heritage, too," Buffy grumbled.  She looked up at Angel and saw the hurt in his eyes.  She softened.  "I'm sorry, Angel.  I blame it on hormones.  It's just that girls tend to fantasize about things like our weddings and our children from the time we are four.  I just never thought about the father's feelings.  But don't worry.  I get it.  It's important to you, which means it's important to me.  Ireland is where you're from.  It's gorgeous.  I want them to have a part of it, too.  Besides.  Irish girls names are beautiful.  Shannon, Fiona, Emma, Chloe, Erin.  They're all gorgeous."

Angel gulped.  "You wouldn't think about considering something more like Aoife, Rhiannon, Máire, Ciara, or Aisling, would you?"

Buffy glared at her husband.  "Angel…"

"This is important, Buffy," Angel emphasized.  "What we name our children will be their names for the rest of their lives.  And, like Willow said, their names should mean something."

"Oh, really, _Liam_?" Buffy spat.  "Want to give our kid a name that means something?  Why not call it Angelus?  That means a bit in my book."

"Okay, _Buffy_, why not name it after you," Angel nearly snarled.  

At that moment the telephone rang.  Willow sighed in relief as Oz grabbed for it.  Buffy and Angel backed off from the offensive and watched Oz.  "Hello, Angel residence.  Oh hey!  What?  Wow.  No.  Yes.  Well, they're here plus Will and me.  Okay.  We'll be right over."

Willow looked up at Oz.  "What was that all about?"

Oz smiled.  "Anya is having her baby."

**~~~**

"Hey, Xander.  Sorry it took so long for us to get here.  We had to get the kids ready and there was a small argument and then the girls decided that we should bring over some food for you and the twins and…"

"OH GOD!"

Xander paled.  Everyone looked up at the ceiling.  After a moment of silence Xander backed away from the door, allowing Angel, Buffy, Oz, and Willow along with Brennan and Jake into the house.  The ragged looking man was silent as he led the group to the living room.

Dawn was already seated in the floor, playing happily with the three-year-old twins.  Spike was sitting in Xander's leather recliner, watching a show on television.  

"NOOOOO!"  

Xander cringed and collapsed onto the sofa.  Buffy and Willow immediately thrust the bags of groceries at their husbands before taking a seat at each of Xander's sides.  

The dark-haired man sighed.  "She's been like that for hours.  Carol Anne, the midwife, she says that the level of pain is normal.  She said that it would have been the same with Lexie and Joyce if Anya hadn't been on drugs but…I'm starting to wonder whether I should have agreed to let Anya give birth at home."

"Xander," Willow smiled supportively, "Anya has been around a long time.  A thousand years ago, this was the way women had babies.  Anya feels more at ease outside the hospital, and Dr. Reed said that Anya's feelings were very important.  Besides, this is perfectly safe."

Buffy gently squeezed her friend's shoulder.  "Now, how far along is she?"

Xander looked around unsure.  "I…I'm not sure.  Her water broke…awhile back.  What time is it anyway?"

"Just after midnight," Angel replied checking his wristwatch.  He shifted, a bag of groceries in one arm, Brennan's baby carrier, complete with Brennan, in the other.

Buffy stood and took the bag of groceries from her husband.  She grabbed the second bag from Oz and made her way toward the kitchen.  Oz sat down beside Dawn with Jake in his lap.  Angel sat in Buffy's vacated seat, taking his son from the baby carrier.  "So, Xander…what are you planning to name the baby?"

Willow coughed loudly as Xander looked at Angel.  "Oh, um…we hadn't decided on anything really permanent.  I got to name Joyce, and Anya…well, we both named Lexie, so I guess it's her turn.  I was hoping for Jenny, if it's a girl, and Jesse, if it's a boy.  You know, after Miss Calendar and mine and Willow's old friend."

Buffy returned from the kitchen, smiling sadly.  "That's nice."

"Anya and I also discussed Rupert," Xander said quietly.  Everyone, including Spike, looked up at the man.  Xander shrugged uncomfortably.  "I mean, we haven't heard from him…since, and…we all loved him.  Anya is starting to believe that…that he might be…especially since we wrote to that address about the children.  And he never came."

Willow bit her lip to keep from crying and nodded.  "I'm sure he would have liked that."

Angel cleared his throat in an attempt to break the gloomy silence that had settled over the room.  "Anyways, Xander, have you thought of…"

Angel was interrupted by a loud crash from upstairs.

Xander shot up.  "What was that?"

Willow looked at the ceiling.  "I don't know…"

"XANDER!"

Xander bolted out of the room and up the stairs, followed closely by Buffy, Angel, and Willow.  They ran into Xander and Anya's bedroom.  Anya was on the bed, writhing in pain.  On the floor just beside the bed, was a middle-aged woman.  She was completely unconscious.  

"What happened?" Oz looked to Anya, who was breathing heavily.

"She…she pa…ssed out," Anya huffed.

Angel kneeled beside the woman and took her wrist in his hand.  "She's alive."

"She's diabetic," Xander told the ex-vampire as he crouched beside him.  

"Xander!  Oh, god, help!"  Anya grabbed the headboard of the bed and gripped it tightly.  

All four looked up at Anya and nearly panicked.  Willow grabbed for the phone on the nightstand.  "That's it.  I'm calling the hospital."

"No!" Anya cried out.

"Anya, I'm sorry, but none of us can deliver a baby."  Xander abandoned the unconscious woman and was at his wife's side a moment later.  "You'll be fine.  The ambulance will be here in about five or ten minutes and we'll all go to the hospital."

Anya grabbed the front of her husband's shirt.  "No, Xander!  I don't care about the fucking hospital!  This baby is coming _NOW_!"

Buffy coughed loudly.  "She's not joking.  I can see the baby's head."

Angel, Willow, Oz, and Xander froze.  They looked at each other wildly.  Willow began to pace.  "Oh, gods, what do we do?  We can't do this."

"Angel?" Oz looked to the dark-haired man hopefully.  "You've been around a long time.  You never happened to pick up any helpful skills did you?"

"No," Angel began with a grimace, "but…someone else did."

"Okay, Poofy, Wolf, and Whelp downstairs.  Slayer, I'm going to need a pot of hot water.  Red, go get me a pile of towels."

Everyone except Angel, who immediately left the room, watched as Spike stormed in the room.  He threw off his duster and took his wristwatch off.  He examined Anya, then looked her in the eye.  He placed his hand on her sweat-covered brow.  "It's gonna be alright, Ahn.  I'm going to take care of you."

Spike looked up and saw that everyone except for Angel was still standing where they had been when he entered the room.  He glared at them all angrily.  "What's wrong with you little Scoobies?  Are you deaf?  Go.  I'm not going to say it again."

Buffy and Willow rushed to do the tasks Spike had given them while Oz forced Xander downstairs into the living room.  They sat down on the couch beside Angel.  

Oz looked at the ex-vampire.  "Where did Spike learn to deliver babies?"

Angel smiled at the werewolf.  "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

**~~~**

Buffy opened the door and smiled at the fidgeting men outside.  She took the hand of the extremely ill looking one and pulled him into the room.  The first thing he saw was a bleach-blond vampire leaning over a smiling but exhausted-looking Anya.  A moment later, Willow deposited a small wrinkled and bloody towel into his arms.

Xander looked down at the squirming towel.  He shifted it to where he could see the wriggling form of a baby huddled deep within the fluffy towels warmth.  He stared at the child in awe. 

Willow smiled as she watched her oldest friend.  "Congratulations, Xan.  You have a son."

Xander grinned stupidly down at the newborn in his arms.  "My son.  I have a son."

"Yeah, well, all I can say is I hope the kid takes after your wife.  The chit took a hell of a beating in that delivery.  Plus, you're stupider then hell." 

Xander looked up at Spike.  He turned and put the baby in Angel's arms before launching himself at the vampire.  Spike froze, waiting the beating that never came.  Xander hugged the blond vampire tightly against him, sobbing "thank you" over and over again.

"Xander," Anya called weakly.  Xander released the stunned demon and rushed to his wife's side.  Angel brought the baby over and handed the child to its mother.  

Anya cradled her son against her as she looked into her husband's eyes.  "What shall we call him?"

"Whatever you want," Xander told her.  "As long as his middle name is Spike."

Everyone else in the room stopped, staring open-mouthed at the man.  Spike's lips formed a little "o" as he watched the boy that he had hated for almost eight years.

Anya nodded.  "I want to name him after my mentor, D'Hoffran's father.  Is that all right?"  Xander nodded and Anya looked down at the baby that was now sleeping in her arms.  "Perfect.  Gavrilovich.  Gavrilovich Spike Harris."

**~~~**

Willow, Oz, Buffy and Angel walked down the path that led away from the Harris household silently.  Buffy's hand slowly slipped down her form to rest on her stomach.  She looked up at her husband.  "Angel?  About our baby.  It's name…"

Angel looked down at his wife and smiled.  "It doesn't matter what we name the baby.  Whatever we call it, it's still our child."

"Same goes with us."  Oz raised Willow's hand to his and kissed her knuckles lightly.  "As long as you don't name it after some witch god."

"Yeah," Willow smiled.  "After all, it's only a name."


	6. Part Six: Manual Labor

**Part Six:  Manual Labor**

_"Sorry, but I'm an old-fashioned gal. I was raised to believe that men dig up the corpses and the women have the babies."_

**—Buffy, Some Assembly Required  **

Angel sat in the living room and looked at the papers in front of him.  He had recently been appointed as the assistant curator at the local museum and was swamped with new work.  It was a wonderful job that allowed him to utilize his knowledge of art and history.  Even though it was a job that had everything he could ever hope for, He found himself missing his old work in Los Angeles.

Angel Investigations had officially closed its doors two weeks ago.  The closing had marked the one-year anniversary of Cordelia's last vision.  The old team, several past clients, the group from Sunnydale, and, much to everyone's chagrin, a few members of Wolfram and Hart had gathered together to watch Angel sign the deed of the Hyperion over to Lorne.  It was heartbreaking in almost everyway.  The old life was gone, along with most of the people with it.

Cordelia went straight from the signing to film on location in England.  She had snagged her first leading role as Queen Victoria.  The script was great and, with a bit of inside information from Angel and Spike, Cordelia was reportedly turning out great performances.  Wesley had stayed in Los Angeles for a week, finalizing a few plans with his employers at a political consulting firm.  The Englishman had been able to use his past connections to his advantage and had recently been promoted to junior partner at his company. 

Fred had recently been offered a teaching position at UCLA.  She was busy preparing for her upcoming first semester.  Gunn, who had been taking side jobs with a personal security service, was in the process of finalizing his terms of employment as assistant to the head of security at a motion picture company.  In the little spare time they had, Charlie, whose terrible twos had not left him when he had turned three, kept the pair on their toes.

The team from Angel Investigations was moving on.  Even Lorne was settling down.  From what Angel heard, Lorne's new club, _Caritas II_, was booming.  He was happy for the demon, although their calls were becoming less and less frequent.  

The one thing that actually lifted Angel's spirits was his family.  He and Buffy were doing wonderfully.  Every day he spent with her was like another day in paradise.  Connor had moved in with them after they had shut down their operation in LA.  He had immersed himself in becoming familiar with the Hellmouth, easily switching his hunting grounds.  The Destroyer had also been contacted by a group that had split from the Watcher's Council.  They had offered him the opportunity to head a team that hunted demons worldwide.  

"Dada!"  Angel looked up from his papers and over to the playpen.  Brennan was smiling widely at him, a lone chubby finger pointing directly towards him.  

Angel grinned and, pushing the paperwork away, rose to his feet.  He bent down and swooped the babe into the air.  "Hi, Brennan.  Want Daddy to fly you?"

The baby looked down into the familiar face of his father and giggled.  "Dada fy."

Angel beamed at his son.  He and Buffy had been reading to him constantly, pointing items out, and explaining everything they did with him.  That and their other efforts were starting to really pay off.  Brennan was beginning to excel in almost all areas of development.  His speech was improving rapidly.  The proud parents bragged to everyone they met that Brennan was already showing the signs of a genius.  Of course, he could be crawling around in circles chasing his rear and Buffy and Angel would still think the boy a genius.

The phone rang, breaking Angel out of his thoughts.  He tucked the boy into one arm and sluggishly grabbed the portable phone from its cradle.  "Hello?  Oh, hey Anya.  Where are you guys?  No, Buffy's upstairs.  I've got…Willow what?  How far?  Where were they?  Okay.  We're on our way."

Angel clicked the phone off and threw it onto the couch.  Careful not to harm Brennan, Angel dashed up the stairs and into the bedroom.  Buffy, extremely pregnant, was sitting on the bed folding the laundry.  She grimaced at a pair of mismatched socks before looking up at Angel.  "Hey, I got these done.  If you could put them away while I lay out your clothing for tomorrow, we'll be set.  I've already laid out everything you'll need for Brennan on the changing table."

Angel furrowed his brow in confusion and placed Brennan in the playpen set up in the corner.  "What?  Buffy, what are you talking about?"  Angel watched his wife bite her lip for a moment then shook his head.  "Listen.  That was Anya on the phone.  Oz took Willow out to eat up in Los Angeles.  Her water broke on the way back home.  We got to get to the hospital."

Buffy's face lit up.  "You are kidding.  Willow is in labor?  How far along is she?"

"Well into the active stage," Angel said as he threw a few things in Brennan's baby bag.  "Anya said that she's already called everyone.  Dawn was there for an interview so she's already there.  Cordelia and Wesley are out of town, but Fred and Gunn are going to go ahead and come down.  If we don't hurry, we'll be the last ones there."

Buffy put a hand on her swollen stomach and stood.  "What…what about Connor and Spiiiiiiiooooooohhhh."

Angel's eyes went wide as his wife bent forward clutching her stomach.  In less than two strides, he was at her side.  He wrapped his arms around her and helped her to the bed.  Buffy slumped forward as her face contorted in pain.  After a few moments she relaxed a bit.  

"Buffy?" Angel breathed in confusion as he supported the blonde.

"Angel," Buffy panted.  "We gotta go.  I'm in labor."

Angel shook his head.  "You're in labor.  That was pretty intense.  Are you sure something's not wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Buffy told him as she grabbed the bag she had packed long ago.  She shoved it toward her husband while shouldering her purse and Brennan's baby bag.  "I've been in labor for awhile."

Angel dropped the baby carrier he had fetched from the closet.  "What?  What do you mean you've been in labor for awhile?"

Buffy shrugged sheepishly.  "Well, I didn't want to leave the clothes unfolded.  Angel, you're a great help around the house, but you won't even go near the laundry.  I know that I would've come home from the hospital to find these thrown on the floor.  Plus, I didn't want to leave you and Brennan alone for a night without laying out what you would need.  Neither of you would have survived."

Angel held up a hand to silence his wife as he thought a few things over.  "Okay, Buffy.  I won't say anything about your insanity right now.  Just tell me the truth.  How long have you been in labor?"

"Well, I've known for about four hours," Buffy answered guiltily.

"Four…._four hours?!_  Are you crazy?"  Angel nearly screamed at the blonde.

Buffy shrugged.  "Well, I was in labor for almost thirteen hours with Brennan."

Angel cursed under his breath as he started dashing around the room grabbing their things.  "Buffy, Brennan was premature.  This baby is almost two weeks overdue.  Brennan was our first child.  This is our second.  Those two factors alone can decrease labor time by hours."

Buffy grimaced again as she clutched her stomach.  "I'm getting that picture.  Uhh.  Oh, no.  Angel!"

Angel looked up from strapping Brennan into his baby carrier.  Buffy was slouched over in the middle of the room.  Beneath her was a large puddle of some wet substance.  Angel looked heavenward.  "Please, wait.  Please.  Buffy!  Leave everything and go!"

***~~~***

Angel pulled up in front of the emergency room doors.  He jumped out from behind the driver's wheel and waved to the orderlies standing around doing nothing.  "Hey!  Little help here!"

The orderlies looked up at Angel and watched as he ran around to the passenger side of the car.  Just as he grabbed the handle, the automatic doors flew open and Xander came running out.  "Angel!  I've been waiting forever.  C'mon, let's go."

Angel looked from the orderlies to Xander then back to the orderlies.  "Woman in labor!"

The orderlies sprang to life behind Xander.  The man just looked at Angel dumbly and nodded.  "Well…yeah, Ex-Dead-Boy.  Willow's in labor."

Angel shook his head and opened the door to reveal Buffy slumped over in her seat, arms wrapped around her midsection.  Xander's eyes went wide as he realized what Angel meant.  "Oh, geez."

"Excuse me, sir."  An orderly pushed Xander out of the way and pulled a wheelchair up beside the car.  Angel scooped his moaning wife out of the car and plopped her into the wheelchair.  The orderly looked her over then grabbed the handles.  "Okay, we're moving."

Xander tapped Angel on the shoulder and held out his hand.  "Give me your keys.  I'll take care of the car."

Angel nodded and handed his keys off to Xander.  The young man jumped into the old convertible as Angel hurried after Buffy.  The orderly expertly steered her through the emergency room and down the hallways to the Little Blessings Maternity Ward near the rear of the hospital.  The trio burst into the ward to find a group of familiar faces waiting impatiently in the small reception area.

"Dad!" Connor ran up to the ex-vampire, the rest of the group on his heels.  Connor's gaze swept over his harried looking father, then down to his stepmother.  "What is wrong with Buffy?"

Spike stopped just in front of the Slayer with an amazed look on his face.  "Oi!  The Slayer's about to pop!"

"All right, folks, let's clear the way." The orderly dismissed the group with a wave of his hand.  He looked to the reception desk and nodded to the nurse standing there.  "I think we're on our way here.  Contractions about two minutes apart, sixty seconds long."

The nurse practically leapt over the reception desk and took the wheelchair from the orderly.  "Thanks, Rob.  If you could grab Dr. Reed from her office and tell her she's needed in room 134, I'd appreciate it."

The nurse pushed the blonde down the hall and into a patient room.  Another nurse looked up from the bed he was making.  He registered Buffy with a glance then looked up at the other nurse.  "Judy?"

"Let's get her hooked up.  Carolyn is on her way."  Judy turned and took Angel by the arm.  "Please wait out here, sir."

Angel pointed at Buffy.  "But…"

"We need our space to help your wife.  She'll be fine."  With that, Judy closed the door in Angel's face.

Connor patted his father on the back.  "Come on, Dad.  Let's get a seat."

Angel followed his son to back down the short hall to the reception/waiting area.  Sunnydale Hospital, while having one of the most impressive emergency staff and facilities in the state, had a very small and inadequate wing that was reserved for maternity.  Angel guessed that it came from the fact that Sunnydale was known primarily for its deaths, not its births.  The Little Blessings Maternity Ward had three patient rooms, one delivery room, a nursery that was almost always empty, and the large foyer that doubled as a reception area and a waiting room.

Connor pushed Angel back into a seat.  The man fell backwards with all the stealth and grace of a sack of rocks.  Angel looked up at his son.  "She, um…her water broke at the house.  She said she'd been in labor for four hours."

Anya, who shoved a large candy bar and cup of coffee into Angel's hands, cocked her head as she thought.  "Four hours?  She's not that far behind Willow."

"This is insane," Dawn muttered as she rubbed her eyes.  She raised her gaze to Angel.  After a moment she furrowed her brow and examined the area around her brother-in-law.  "Uh, Angel?  Where is Brennan?"

Angel's eyes went wide as his gaze shot over to the small play area set up in the corner.  Lexie, Joyce, and Jake were contentedly throwing stuffed animals at each other while baby Gavrilovich was sleeping soundly in his stroller.  Brennan was nowhere to be seen.  

"I left him in the car!  Oh, my god!" Angel shot to his feet.  Angel started running for the double doors that led out of the ward when they suddenly opened.

"That's a good boy!  I know you can say it.  Aunty Fred!"

Brennan grinned at the brunette.  "Free!"

Fred shrugged and looked at the two men behind her.  "Close enough."

"Wanna go home!" The small boy in Gunn's grasp twisted as hard as he could.

Gunn held his son tightly against him, an exasperated look on his face.  "Boy, if you don't straighten up, we might be lookin' at some serious consequences."

"Ah, Charlie just needs to see his friends.  Lexie and Joyce are both here, Charlie.  So is Jake."  Xander took the three-year-old boy from his father and turned so he could see the play area.  He pointed at the laughing twins with his free hand.  "See?  There they are.  Joyce!  Lex!  Jake!  Look who's here!"

The three children looked up.  Jake grinned widely while Lexie jumped up and down.  "Charlie!"

Joyce smiled at the baby in Fred's arms.  "And Brennan too!"

Xander and Fred deposited the two boys in the small pen.  Fred eyed the older children sternly.  "Now, play nice with Brennan.  Remember, he's just a baby and can't do some things."

Lexie nodded solemnly and grasped the babe's hand.  "I'll take care of him, Aunt Fwed."

Fred laughed and turned to her friends.  Angel smiled and hugged the brunette.  "Ah, Fred.  Thanks for getting him."

Fred shrugged.  "Xander got him.  He just lent Bren to me.  So how's Buffy and Willow?"

Dr. Reed appeared from the hallway door.  She smiled at the group and started to make her way over to them.  Angel sighed.  "Guess we'll know in a minute."

Dr. Reed joined the group and immediately began to shake hands.  "Hello, everyone.  Haven't seen all of you together since little Brennan.  And tonight we're going to have two.  Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Gunn.  How lovely to see you again.  Miss Summers.  Mr. Angel.  Xander, Anya.  Connor.  And…oh!  Mr. Spike."

Spike grinned at the uncomfortable woman, leaning towards her slightly.  "Just Spike, luv."

Dr. Reed snatched her hand back and gave the group a small smile.  "Ah…well, anyways, Buffy and Willow are doing fine.  Everything's progressing beautifully with both of them.  We just have a few hiccups."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Xander cut in making a small timeout sign.  "Hiccups?"

Dr. Reed nodded.  "Willow has been making steady progress since she got here and should be able to deliver within the next twenty minutes.  The delivery room is prepped and we're all ready to go.  Now, our first concern is that Buffy is making very rapid progress.  Nothing out of the ordinary, but the way she's progressing, she might be ready to deliver around the same time as Willow."

Dawn shook her head in confusion.  "But there's only one delivery room."

Dr. Reed nodded.  "And there's only one of me.  The on-call doctor and our chief resident our both tied up at the moment.  Now I can handle this.  I have a team of highly trained professionals to back me up.  Judy, Rob, Cameron, and Eliza are all prepared to deal with the worst.  Mr. Osbourne has been notified of the situation and has informed me that he and Willow are okay with this.  Buffy shares their sentiments.  Are you okay with this, Mr. Angel?"

Angel nodded.  Dr. Reed breathed out in relief.  "Good.  Now, Mr. Angel, my other concern is Buffy.  She explained why it took her so long to inform you of her labor.  I'm sure we'll both be berating her later, but right now, she made a bad choice and _she_ is going to have to deal with the consequences.  With her progression and past history, there simply isn't enough time for an epidural."

Anya's mouth fell open.  "What?  No, I tried that with Gavrilovich.  It really doesn't work.  Especially with the trouble Buffy had with Brennan."

Angel ran a hand through his hair as he digested this information.  "Doctor, is there any way…?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Angel," Dr. Reed told him.  "There simply isn't time.  You can come on back now."

As soon as the sentence was out of her mouth, Judy flew from the hallway.  "Dr. Reed.  We need you."

Like a flash of lightening, Dr. Reed was off.  She and Judy disappeared down the hall towards the rooms.  Angel watched them go, the ever present fear for his wife and unborn child slowly consuming his heart.

"Dad," Connor said softly into his father's ear.  Angel ignored him, simply staring at the door that led to the patient rooms.  Connor grabbed the ex-vampire by the shoulders and shook him fiercely.  "Dad!  Go!"

Angel blinked as he gazed at his eldest son.  Then he was gone, Dawn's gentle call for news the only thing that followed him.

***~~~***

"Ooh!  The curtains are being pulled back!" Dawn called to the group.

Then the white curtains parted, two little bundles on display.

Fred clutched at her husband's arms in barely contained anticipation.  "This is so exciting."

"Look!" Xander shouted at them pointing at the pair of pink bundles.  "There they are!  Baby Osbourne and Baby Angel."

Anya's breath caught in her throat at the very site of them.  "They're so precious!"

"What are their names?" Gunn asked as he grabbed Charlie around the waist and hoisted him up so he could see.

"Doesn't say," Dawn murmured as she bounced the two-year-old Jake on her hip.  "Look, Jake.  It's your new sister."

Jake leaned forward so he could see the infant.  "Sissy."

Connor was about as articulate as the two-year-old.  He leaned against the glass staring down at the wriggling form of his sister.  "Sister.  I have a sister."

Joyce immediately started tugging on her mother's pant leg.  "Momma, can we pway with da new babies?"

Lexie also smiled up at Anya.  "Pwease?"

Anya just grinned at her daughter's and shook her head.  "Later, girls."

"Hey," Oz greeted as he came up behind the group.

Angel nodded in the direction of the nursery.  "What do you guys think?"

Dawn was delighted to see the once-again fathers.  "Oz!  Angel!"

"How are Buffy and Willow?" Connor asked, concerned.

"Wills is asleep," Angel told the group.  "Buffy is cursing the day I became human."

Fred winced.  "Was it that bad?"

Angel nodded.  "At one point she said she'd rather be fighting Glory."

Xander grimaced at the thought.  "Oh, man."

Anya, however, was not deterred.  "Okay, boys.  What are their names?"

Angel pushed his way through his friend's to smile down at his first-ever daughter.  "This is Ciara Shannon Angel.  My little princess."

Fred grinned broadly, putting an arm around her former boss.  "That's so pretty."

Oz nodded affectionately down at his first-born girl.  "And here we have Marina Arlys Osbourne."

Then the traditional oohing and ahhing began.

Angel beamed at the girls as they both began to wriggle around uncomfortably.  "Born four minutes apart.  Ciara's the oldest."

Xander winced as the two babies suddenly began to wail.  "Uh, should I get a nurse?"

Angel opened his mouth to reply when the two babes suddenly turned towards each other.  As their eyes (which shouldn't have been able to focus that well) caught each others, their cries turned into soft cooing.  

Charlie was amazed.  "Look, Momma!  Babies like each udder."

Spike snorted sarcastically from the rear of the group.  "A Rosenberg and a Summers, friends.  Imagine that."

Hi, guys, it's me.  Flutterby.  The gal that you all probably love to hate now.  Yes, I know this part is like a month late.  Sucks, huh?  Well, let's just say that my life took a very interesting turn six weeks ago.

My cousin died.  He was thirty-two.  He is survived by my aunt, his wife, and five kids.  This was very sudden, as he was in complete health.  A few days after he died, my aunt had an episode.  That same week, my father was released from the "special hospital".  I now have my little sister clinging to take care of whilst my mom is busy with the family.  I don't know how long it will be for the next part to come out.  Might be a week.  Might be a month.  I'm sorry, but my family comes first.  I appreciate your understanding.

Flutterby }ϊ{


End file.
